Currently, as network communications technologies develop by leaps and bounds, the number of network users increases dramatically. In existing wired network access, a password manner is generally used to perform identity authentication prior to network access, whereas in wireless network access, a wired equivalent privacy (WEP) or a Wi-Fi protected access (WPA) pre-shared key (PSK) manner is generally used, and all users use a same password.
In a use process, a manner such as the WEP or the WPA PSK is used to access a network, all users use a same authentication manner and have same access permission, and consequently user experience is not friendly.